ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Z
Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Z (スーパー・ロボット・モンキー・チーム・ハイパーフォースGO！Z, Sūpā robotto monkī chīmu haipāfōsu GO! Z), know in some other counties as SRMTHFGZ! for short, is a Japanese action/adventures anime series directed by Ciro Nieli, based on the American animated television series, Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!. The anime is co-produced by Disney Channel Japan, The Answer, and Aniplex and was animated and produced by Toei Animation, featuring characters designed by ???. As production occurred in Japan, Ciro Nieli, the original creator of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!, was directly involved in the project. Synopsis The series takes place in Earth where a 15-year-old teenage boy named Chiro who is exploring in the desert with his family where his parents was researching a giant robot underground. Than, he goes deep in the underground where he finds an giant abandoned robot, once he inside of the robot, Chiro finds five humanoid robotic monkeys who are in stasis pods. Than, Chiro pulls an old and untouched switch which unleashed an ancient power know as the Power Primate which allowing him to become a brave and bold leader of the team where he also reawaken the Robot Monkeys. Than, in space far away, the Skeleton King set to the planet Shuggazoom. Than, the team battles. After that, Chiro and the Monkeys become heroes. Also, they battles other villains such as Mandarin (who was brainwash by the Skeleton King), Gyrus Krinkle, Valeena, and others. Characters Main Characters * Chiro Makishita: The leader of the Monkey Team, he was in the desert with his family where his parents was researching a giant robot that is underground. Than, he goes deep in underground. Than, he finds the giant robot. He goes inside of the robot, where he finds the five Robot Monkeys who was in stasis pod. Than, he finds and pull an old and untouched switch which unleashed an ancient power know as the Power Primate and also reawaken the Monkey Team. Voiced by Greg Cipes . * Antauri: The second-in-command of the team, Antauri is wise, serious, calm, and collected. He's teaching Chiro of being an team leader and also of how to control the Power Primate. He was trained by Master Zan. He is the Black Monkey (who later becomes a Silver Monkey later on in the show). Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. * Sparx: The team's best pilot and Nova's boyfriend. Sparx is still very brave and willing to protect his comrades at any cost. But, he can be a bit overprotective sometimes to his fellow teammates. He is the Red Monkey. Voiced by Corey Feldman. * Nova: The team's brawler and Sparx's girlfriend, Nova is the only female member of the team, she is also sweet and nice. When she and Sparx goes on a normal date, they see dangers or get spotted and kidnapped by the Skeleton King. Nova has a fiery attitude. She is the Yellow Monkey. Voiced by Kari Wahlgren. * Gibson: The team's brains, Gibson is a fan of science and a good friend to his mentor, Otto. He can upgrade the team's armors and weapons. While he didn't believe in magic or the supernatural, he would happens to believe in them. He is the Blue Monkey. Voiced by Tom Kenny. * Otto: The team's mechanic and a good friend to his partner, Gibson. He is also the oldest member of the team. He can repair anything like if one of their teammates here hurt, Otto would fix them. He maybe old. But, he knows how to kick butts. Voiced by Clancy Brown. Supporting Characters * Mandarin: Villains * Skeleton King: The main antagonist of the series, he destroys the Monkey team's home planet, Shuggazoom and brainwash their leader, Mandarin. He is pure evil and wants to took over or destroy the planet Earth. He sent in monsters to battle them. But, they always being destroyed m by the team. * Exclusive Characters * Dr. Kaisuke Makishita: * Dr. Ayuri Makishita: * * The Dark Robot Monkey Team: Evil clones of the Robot Monkey Team created by Skeleton King to destroy the Monkey Team. But, they turn on him and wreck havoc in the city. They almost defeat Chiro and the Monkey Team by being gross. However, they were destroyed by the Monkey Team when they learn that weakness, being embarrassed which caused them to shut destruct. Then, they were bought back to life by the Skeleton King's daughter, Valeena where they star to obeying her father as they also sometimes start to obey her as she also made them more stronger and more powerful than ever, Valeena ever made an clone of Mandarin named Orange after the real Mandarin free from the mind control. ** Orange: ** Black: ** Crimson: ** Brute: ** Brainiac: ** Green: * * * * * Episodes # The Beginning Pt. 1 ## Japan Title: The Five Robotic Humanoid Monkeys Has Reawakening!! ## Plot: An 15-year-old teenage boy named Chiro was along with his parents in the desert where they find a giant robot. Than, as he gone deep underground, he finds the robot and gone inside, he finds a switch where he pull its which its give him an ancient and powerful power know as the Power Primate where he reawakening five humanoid robotic monkeys. At the same time, an great evil know as the Skeleton King gone to the planet Earth. # The Beginning Pt. 2 ## Japan Title: Monkey Team, Save the World!! ## Plot: As the Skeleton King begins his invasion on Earth, Chiro and the monkeys battles them. Than, Skeleton King gone battles them all by himself. # A Face from the Pasts ## Japan Title: Eh, Mandarin's Obeying Our Enemy's Commands?! ## Plot: After the invasion, the monkey team helps the peoples of Earth rebuilding the city, Chiro try to asks the girl of his dream, Jinmay to go on a date. But, he begin to be very nervous. Than, the Skeleton King sent in a enemy to attacks the Monkey Team. As this mysterious enemy start attacking the city, the Monkey Team finds him and the five monkeys are shocked to see their leader, Mandarin being under control by the Skeleton King. Will they have to fight their leader who now being brainwash and wish to obey what the Skeleton King said to do? # Chiro's Date ## Japan Title: Chiro's Wonderful Date ## Plot: # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! Category:Anime Category:Billy2009 Category:Japanese-American Category:Disney in Japanese